Intoxicación
by YaeMisara
Summary: A Naruto no le agradaban los omegas. Así que su escala en Japón solo irritaba sus sensibles fosas nasales, sin deseos de regresar a casa decidió tomar un empleo de medio tiempo para mantenerse lo que durase su fuga. Estaba seguro de que no regresaría hasta que su padre se lo suplicara. Omegaverse, NarutoxItachi.


Historia sin fines de lucro. Los personajes de Naruto-Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

[…]

**1.- Un buen plan**

**.**

La resaca que podía sentir en ese instante no era nada comparada con la molestia en sus muñecas, como las esposas no dejaban que pudiese moverse con libertad y los empellones que lo guiaron hasta ese cuarto no pudieron resultar más incómodos.

—Estúpidos—, soltó una maldición por lo bajo, aunque de todos modos los policías que lo "escoltaban" escucharon, un empujón más violento casi lo mandó de cara sobre la metálica mesa del lugar.

—Oh, pequeño tonto —se mofó uno y tiró de sus cabellos —será mejor que vayas comiéndote ese orgullo, a menos que quieras terminar en una celda unos años o debiéndole la mitad de tu salario por más que eso a un omega.

Naruto resopló para morderse la lengua, quería evitar soltar algún otro improperio pero le estaba costando bastante, fue solo cuando lo dejaron en soledad que pudo sentarse con dificultad en la fría silla, no quería oír una charla ni nada parecido, pero es lo menos que podía esperar.

No le agradaba ese país pero tampoco es que tuviese muchas opciones.

La puerta se abrió dando paso un hombre alto y de mirada demasiado seria, a su lado una mujer rubia y voluptuosa se aproximaron sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Naruto Uzumaki —dijo ella al revisar las hojas que llevaba consigo—, ¿sabes porque estás aquí?

—Claro, por un enorme mal entendido —siseó molesto.

—No lo creo, tienes una denuncia por intento de abuso sexual y violencia contra un omega—. La manera en que el hombre se explicaba solo lo molestó más, como si al mencionar la palabra "omega" destapara un enorme tabú para él.

—Abuso mis narices, yo no lo toqué en contra de su voluntad —espetó con todo el orgullo y el malhumor que pudiese mantener—, él quería tanto como yo terminar en la cama´ttebayo.

La fuerte palma de la mujer se estrelló sobre la metálica mesa haciéndole sobresaltar sin querer, los ojos de ella le miraron fijos, obviamente molesta con su respuesta. —Piensa mejor tus palabras muchacho, estas metido en un gran lio.

—Quiero un abogado —fue su ultimo alegato, Naruto podía ser hasta estúpido en ciertos asuntos, pero se había metido en suficientes líos legales para saber que no le convenía seguir hablando sin alguien que pueda interpretar sus palabras de modo benéfico.

—No eres tan tonto como pareces—, el hombre sonrío —pero creo que esta vez es mejor aceptes ir a prisión, claro. A menos que quieras que tus padres paguen por tu pequeña trastada.

Naruto se mordió la lengua tanto como pudo, sabía que de soltarla terminará ganándose más problemas, como detestaba aquel país y sus malditas leyes solo a favor de los omegas. Nunca estuvo en sus planes ni hacer una parada allí pero le fue inevitable, si quería irse de su casa y que su padre no lo encontrara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvo que recurrir a su doble ciudadanía, no esperó que nada más el ir de fiesta le resultara en aquel embrollo.

—Quiero llamar a mi abogado.

La mujer suspiró aun con el ceño fruncido, colocando en frente un teléfono móvil—, adelante, tienes un par de minutos nada más.

Sus azules ojos se clavaron en el aparato, meditando sobre a quién llamar. Se encontraba en el otro lado del mundo y lo último que quería era pedir ayuda a "casa".

.

.

Cuando al fin se sintió libre no pudo dejar de maldecir la brutalidad policial con la que había sido tratado, sobando sus muñecas adoloridas resopló, si pudiese presentaría una denuncia por abuso de poder.

—¿Y tus cosas? —el hombre que caminaba a su lado no era tan mayor, de cabellos grisáceos camisa y pantalón de mezclilla terminaba de revisar su billetera.

—Me las quitaron, son unos malditos dattebayo —Naruto quería vociferar todo improperio que se conociera, se sintió amenazado, violentado y el enfado no parecía disminuir.

—Voy a llamarle a Minato de seguro que-

—¡No! —Se sobresaltó en el acto, lo último que quería es que su padre viniese a buscarlo—, no le digas que estoy aquí, es más, tu y yo ni siquiera hablamos, Kakashi.

El aludido enarcó una ceja mientras detenía su caminata—, no tienes dinero, acabas de perder lo poco que llevabas y lo que te sigue importando es que Minato no se entere.

Asintió casi frenético sacudiendo sus cabellos rubios.

—No quiero su "te lo dije" y no quiero sus malditas reglas. ¡Es que parece que aún vive en el siglo pasado dattebayo! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza expresando su frustración.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón peor él solo quiere que seas feliz.

—Sí, aja. Lo dudo mucho.

—Es en serio, Naruto. Tu padre puede no tener los métodos más ortodoxos sin embargo no haría nada para lastimarte.

Resopló resignado, sabía que Kakashi decía la verdad, podrá no llevar la mejor relación con su padre pero siempre lo había protegido y dedicado el escaso tiempo del que disponía. Pudo no ser mucho, pero sin su madre es el único afecto del que pudo disponer en su niñez

—Ya se —murmuró bajito como si lo hubiesen regañado, pateando la primera piedrecilla a su alcance mientras retomaba su camino al lado de Kakashi—. De todos modos… —suspiró —que quiera decidir de esa manera mi vida es algo que no voy a permitir.

Un levísimo zape se estrelló en su cerviz haciéndole ahogar un desganado quejido.

—Quita esa cara, te invito a comer.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron de felicidad, era la mejor propuesta que le habían hecho en lo que iba del día.

—Ese parece un buen lugar.

Kakashi señaló un pequeño establecimiento a en la calle de enfrente, el día estaba soleado y solo asintió a lo que el otro dijese, moría de hambre así que le daba igual el lugar. Una vez que entraron a la pequeña cafetería Naruto no tardó en buscar una mesa vacía para sentarse.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Lo que sea, no he probado bocado desde anoche.

Una dulce muchacha se acercó con libreta en mano.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? —sonriente se dispuso a tomar la orden.

—Dos tazones de ramen —Kakashi encargó.

Naruto fue anticipando su comida con verdaderas ansias, pero un leve olfateo al aire le hizo fruncir el ceño cuando la muchacha se retiró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay omegas aquí… —resopló fastidiado, su comida acababa de ser estropeada por la mezcla de tenues olores en el ambiente, vio a Kakashi fruncir el puente de su nariz.

—Yo no huelo nada.

Era lo más probable, desde pequeño siempre tuvo facilidad para reconocer los aromas de alfas y omegas. Aunque los supresores cubriesen casi el total de la fragancia, su sentido del olfato más aguzado que el promedio los dejaba en evidencia.

—Seguro que era la mesera o alguien que trabaja aquí—, resopló de nuevo al responder, sus azules ojos recorrieron el casi vacío lugar, un par de clientes más ocupaban una mesa al fondo, luego detuvo su escrutinio en los trabajadores, la pequeña mesera que tomó su orden, un chico de cabellos negros acomodando los palillos sobre la charola y la mujer de cabello azulado sacando los tazones de ramen de la que probablemente sea la cocina—. O todos.

Kakashi rio ante su enfado—, no me sorprendería, Japón tiene la tasa más alta de omegas.

—Humm, vaya país en el que vine a meterme.

—Pero si naciste aquí.

—Para lo que me importa´ttebayo —se cruzó de brazos.

—Debería importarte, de lo contrario no la hubieses librado tan fácil. Son bastante estrictos aquí con los alfas que infringen la ley.

—¡Pero no hice nada! —Se quejó elevando la voz —viste las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad, fue ese omega el que se me tiró encima luego de jalonearse toda la ropa.

—Baja la voz.

Naruto quiso gritar, su estómago vacío rugió en protesta, resignado se conformó con maldecir entre dientes hasta que pusieron su plato de comida en frente.

—Disfruten su comida.

Fugaz su mirada se posó en el mesero que les trajo la comida, de cabello largo sujeto y ojos negros no lucía como un omega, quiso olfatearlo un poco pero podría gritar y ponerle una demanda por acoso, no le sorprendería.

Era mejor ignorar los molestos aromas y dedicarse a comer. Pero no fue hasta su segundo plato que Kakashi volvió a hablar.

—Te compré un boleto de avión para hoy en la noche.

—…—casi escupió su comida al oírlo—. ¿Cómo que un boleto?

—Naruto, no puedes quedarte aquí. No tienes dinero, ni donde quedarte, seguro que ya le diste un buen susto a Minato. Es mejor que regreses.

Negó incesante en tanto terminaba su ramen—, no voy a hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. Y sí que tengo donde quedarme.

—Esto no es como un berrinche por salirte de la universidad.

—¡Por eso! Dos semanas, voy a volver en un par de semanas. Estoy seguro de que papá se dará cuenta de lo tonta que es su idea y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Al menos eso esperaba, que su padre declinase en sus maniáticos planes que no pensaba acatar, así tuviese que entrar en una universidad de paga para terminar alguna carrera y rogar con que sea suficiente para que dejase el asunto de lado.

—Tengo un cliente esperando—, dijo Kakashi terminando su ración—. Espero no recibir otra llamada tuya de la comisaría.

—Hn.

No quería despedirse, dudaba que Kakashi se quedase callado y más cuando el adulto dejó sobre la mesa algo de dinero y el boleto de avión. Naruto resopló agotado una vez solo, dejando el peso de su torso sobre la mesa mientras maldecía su mala suerte, todo hubiese estado de maravilla si no se hubiese dejado llevar por un insulso "omega". Se mordió el labio inferior dando un vistazo alrededor, debido a la hora del día el lugar estaba bastante vacío así que solo pudo entretenerse contemplando a la joven mesera que no tendría más de diecinueve años. Tras el mostrador secando un par de vasos también veía al otro mesero que parecía vigilarlo de soslayo, como si temiese que fuese a ocasionar algún alboroto.

Naruto sonrío ante su deducción.

Es por eso que se tomó la libertad de olfatear el ambiente, intrigado por saber quién era el omega que irritó su nariz antes de comer. Podía percibir un sutil aroma a césped mojado y lavanda, decidiendo que no olía tan mal pero no pensaba involucrarse de nuevo con omegas. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa para tomar el dinero que le dejaron y poder contarlo.

No era mucho, quizá lo suficiente para rentar un cubículo y comprar una chaqueta, chasqueó la lengua, si retirase dinero de su desnutrida cuenta bancaria su padre sabría donde encontrarlo de inmediato.

Un nuevo suspiro se le escapó cuando al fin sus ojos se iluminaron, al entrar con tanta prisa no se hubo percatado del simple letrero en uno de los ventanales del lugar; se solicita ayudante, venía escrito y agradeció a su difunta madre el haberle enseñado japonés pese a sus quejas constantes cuando era niño.

—¡Eso es!

Exclamó enérgico ocasionando que todos los ojos se posaran en él.

.

.

Fue peor de lo que supuso, en cuanto preguntó sobre el anuncio los negros ojos de aquella persona lo analizaron a detalle, ni la expresión sonrojada de la mesera fue suficiente para socorrerlo. Fue más por su insistencia que lo hicieron pasar a la oficina del gerente.

O de la gerente.

La mujer de cabellos azulados lo observaba de modo crítico, cruzada de brazos estaba lista para dar una negativa.

—No acostumbro a contratar alfas.

_¡Eso es discriminación!_

Naruto contuvo su grito enfadado, necesitaba convencer a la mujer de que lo contratase, aquel le pareció un trabajo sencillo y podría contar con las propinas para no morir de hambre hasta que obtuviese su primer pago.

—En verdad necesito el empleo —le sostuvo la mirada —le prometo que voy a esforzarme.

Ella suspiró, quería inspirarle lástima si era necesario así que frunció el ceño con desolación, Naruto sonrío en sus adentros cuando sacó algunos papeles de su escritorio luego de verificar su identificación.

—En verdad necesito que alguien tome el turno nocturno. Estarás a prueba muchacho, un solo incidente o alguno de mis empleados se queja de ti y estarás fuera. Ahora llena este formulario y ni una sola mentira.

Aunque el tono que ella usó sonó más como una amenaza consiguió su propósito, debió admitirse sorprendido por la oportunidad.

.

.

Aquel empleo había resultado mejor de lo que esperó, se ha pasado gran parte de la tarde ayudando a mover las cajas del almacén, el café por aquí, las manzanas por allá. Naruto estaba satisfecho con el ceño fruncido de Konan, la encargada de todo. Es probable que la mujer haya supuesto su inutilidad, así que al ser competente se sintió incómoda.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —ella suspiró cerrando la puerta del almacén —ahora ve a ayudar a la barra, allí Itachi te explicará lo que tienes que hacer en la noche.

Asintió encaminándose de regreso a las mesas y la barra donde atendían los pedidos, en las pocas horas que llevaba trabajando se dio cuenta de que mayormente servían café y ese tipo de bebidas, la comida se reducía a unos pocos platos y en ciertas horas. No había recibido más que un emparedado y un vaso de jugo a media tarde pero era insuficiente para no seguir resintiendo su hambre, el par de tazones de ramen se evaporaron de su estómago en esas horas junto con los restos de su resaca.

Una vez llegó donde lo enviaron no tardó a ver a la segunda persona a cargo después de Konan.

Itachi.

Era la persona de cabellos negros y largos que les llevó la comida a la mesa hace poco. Se veía bastante serio hasta donde pudo constatar.

—Konan me dijo que te ayudara.

El otro apenas lo vio y asintió suave antes de dejar de ordenar los vasos de cristal a un lado del mostrador.

—Durante el turno de noche no hay muchos clientes, solo tendrás que encargarte de mantener la vajilla limpia y evitar que alguien arme jaleo. Tendrás que reconocer potenciales revoltosos.

—¿Cómo yo? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa al sentir la mirada oscura fija en él.

—Así es —Itachi asintió desviando sus negros ojos bastante rápido, tomándose el tiempo de sacar un vaso diferente sobre el mostrador, uno tras otro en una ordenada fila hasta que incluso las tazas de porcelana se habían expuesto.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido por la repentina secuencia en frente suyo.

—Este es para refrescos de soda, algunos clientes piden un vaso adicional a las botellas personales—, aclaró señalando el primero —este es para los jugos que tu debas preparar, como algún tipo de licuado —señaló el segundo —este para los capuchinos.

Así fue aclarando el uso de cada uno, Naruto se sintió confundido luego del segundo, dudaba que su cerebro pudiese memorizar la utilidad de cada uno. A los clientes seguro no les molestaría que los mezclase un poco.

¿No es así?

—¿Entendiste?

Asintió casi frenético cuando Itachi terminó y lo analizaba de nuevo de manera crítica, deduciendo probablemente si entendió en verdad.

—Bien, vamos a prepararnos un par de expresos. ¿Cuáles deberíamos utilizar?

Y ahí estaban de nuevo los negros ojos, por menos de un segundo se sintió cohibido frente a ellos.

De seguro que él no era un omega.

—Po… ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo? Solo por la dudas´ttebayo.

[…]

* * *

Esta historia es un omegaverse porque quería probar la temática haber que tal me sale, trataré de manejarlo bajo las reglas básicas, pero me voy a permitir varias libertades.

Espero este capítulo les haya resultado interesante, si es así nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
